unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica Richardson
Real Name: Erica Linnea Richardson Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Valrico, Florida Date: December 8, 1997 Case Details: Thirty-three-year-old Erica Richardson earned a degree in microbiology from the University of Florida. After that, she completed post-graduate work in pharmaceuticals at Howard University, graduating magna cum laude. She was also the manager of a pharmacy in Tampa and had recently purchased her own home in Valrico. In 1997, she met an electrician named John Feiga; they fell in love right away. At first, her family believed that he was likable and charming. She invited him to move in with her, but the relationship began to unravel soon after. Erica's family says that he became increasingly jealous and tried to isolate her from them and her friends. He also exhibited wild mood swings and repeatedly called her at work, accusing her of being unfaithful and making unreasonable demands. She eventually had enough and made him move out. However, even after leaving, his erratic behavior continued. He began stalking her, showing up at the pharmacy unannounced, harassing her, and threatening physical harm. She filed a restraining order against him, but he continued to show up at her house until she had him arrested. Despite this, he continued to pursue her. A few weeks before Christmas, Erica met with her mother, Imogene, at a local mall to do some shopping. When they drove to the back to get some purchases at a loading dock, John pulled up from behind and said he wanted to talk with her. She agreed to meet with him later. Imogene saw her leave with him following behind her. That was the last time she saw her alive. After not hearing from Erica for two days, Imogene called her house. When she didn't get an answer, she called the pharmacy. They said that she had not shown up. She went to her house and saw John's truck in the driveway. When she peered in the window, she saw a bloody knife on the floor. Tragically, police soon discovered Erica's body in the kitchen. She had been stabbed several times. Authorities discovered signs of a struggle in the kitchen. Another person's blood had been mixed with Erica's. Detectives suspected that it belonged to John, but without a DNA sample from him, authorities could not prove it. His fingerprints were all over the crime scene. However, this did not prove anything, since he had lived there. Erica's 1992 Honda was missing, and witnesses had seen Feiga driving it shortly after her murder. It was located on December 23 in a parking lot near his hometown, Lafayette, Louisiana, but he has not been seen since. John is wanted for grand theft auto and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, but authorities do not have enough evidence to charge him in her murder. However, they do want to question him. Suspects: John is considered the prime suspect in her murder. However, police do not have enough evidence to charge him. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 22, 2002 episode. It was also profiled on America's Most Wanted. Results: Solved. In July 2008, DNA from the crime scene was matched to an unidentified body in a Louisiana morgue. It, known as "John Doe A98-071", was pulled from the Atchafalaya River on April 13, 1998, four months after Erica's murder. Dental records confirmed that it belonged to John. As a result, this case was closed. Ironically, John had also been murdered, but his killer has never been found. Sadly, Erica's parents have since passed away. Links: * Police still searching for victim's boyfriend * Body found in '98 is that of suspect in local slaying * Valrico Family Relieved With Case Closed * Bone Remains: Cold Cases in Forensic Anthropology * Erica Richardson on Find a Grave ---- Category:Florida Category:Louisiana Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Honda-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Solved